<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tease me by starlightkingdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410059">tease me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom'>starlightkingdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tease me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stretch up to grab the pancake mix from the top shelf, the T-shirt you stole from your boyfriend sliding up your body teasing him. You hear him groan and smirk to yourself when he says “you’re killing me, I said I’m sorry” feeling his hands lightly skim up your legs you turn and push him back “did you forget the no touch rule? You put yourself in this situation you only have yourself to blame”.</p>
<p>You go back to mixing the pancakes and turn the music up swaying your hips while you cook and enjoying the little pained sounds coming from behind you. Placing the plate in front of him you smile and hop up on the counter facing him, putting your feet on the counter and opening your legs wide showing him just what he’s missing “eat your breakfast baby”.</p>
<p>You watch him closely, biting your lip as your hand slowly travels down your chest teasing your nipples into hard peaks and moaning to yourself as you pinch and pull on them “fuck Bucky it feels so good” you whisper out to him. He scrambles over and stands in front of you placing his hands either side of your hips “please let me touch you, you know I can make you feel so good”. You almost crack right there and then, he sounds so needy and you want him so bad but he knows what he did and he needs to be taught a lesson. </p>
<p>Placing your foot in his chest you push him back and shake your head “no, you get to watch be grateful for that” your hand travels lower and lower skimming over your wet folds you close your eyes just for a moment before watching his face when you run your fingers through your slick, holding them out for him. He sucks them clean, desperate for something from you, his shorts are straining and he feels so uncomfortable but he knows he has to do what he’s told or you’ll make it worse for him.</p>
<p>You stroke your clit, back arching at how sensitive you feel and moan his name over and over. Your orgasm builds quickly and you can feel your whole body tingling “kneel for me baby” you ask him, moving forward to let him see when you cum. He kneels between your legs, his face agonisingly close, he can smell you and it’s killing him slowly. You moan his name as you cum, your whole body tensing up before you slump down catching your breath “fuck baby that was so good” you smile down at him, grabbing his hair and pulling him to his feet so you can kiss him deeply tasting yourself faintly on his tongue. </p>
<p>Hopping down you wash your hands and turn to face him, his cock straining for attention you take pity and gently run your hands over it before giving him a gentle slap on the thighs “go and lay down on the bed for me” he smiles widely and nods, stripping off as he runs to the bedroom. You follow him slowly, giggling to yourself at how frenzied he is but enjoying the view.</p>
<p>Bucky looks like an absolute god laying on the bed, his cock hard and weeping desperate for attention. You climb on top of him straddling his thigh rubbing your oversensitive pussy up and down while you lick and bite his neck “tell me what you want” gripping the headboard he moans “you, fuck please I just want you. I’m sorry you know I am” biting his shoulder'' you take pity and move, sinking down on him you moan together at the much needed connection. </p>
<p>You stay still for a moment savouring the feeling of him stretching you out before breathlessly begging him “fuck me baby please I need you”. That’s all he needs to hear, he sits up wrapping your legs around him and thrusts his hips up hard and fast both of you moaning loudly the sound of your bodies slapping together filling the room. You grab fistfuls of his hair tugging on it just the way he likes. Angling his hips he hits that spot inside you that makes you see stars “fuck Bucky I love you so much” you manage to say before you cum hard, soaking him and triggering his own release “I know, I fucking love you too even when you’re being a tease”. </p>
<p>Resting your forehead on his shoulder you giggle “you shouldn’t have eaten the last donut then, I was saving that for after my run! It’s the only thing that kept me going” he groans and rolls you over so he could look down at you “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, but it’s been five days you’ve been killing me” you smirk up at him proudly before pulling him into a tight hug “yeah well don’t mess with my snacks” you giggle before nibbling his neck and dragging him to the shower for round two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>